


Meant To Be

by ladydragon76



Series: AU Yeah AUgust (in December) [1]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: It's Trope Time People!, M/M, Soulmates, Soulmates AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 13:00:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16811125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: Summary:Platinum's wayward 'offspring' with his new top Racer?  How DARE they be drawn to each other!  The Scandaltm!





	Meant To Be

**Author's Note:**

> **'Verse:** IDW-ish  
>  **Series:** AU Yeah August (in December)  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Characters:** Starscream/Blurr  
>  **Warnings:** None  
>  **Notes:** I'm sure you all remember AU Yeah AUgust, yeah? Well, I was crocheting and didn't have time to try to write like I wanted, so I decided to move it to December. I have chosen some other prompts to replace some on the original list so as to avoid the ones I'm not into, but I do hope y'all enjoy!
> 
> 1\. Soulmates

_Primus hates me,_ Starscream lamented to himself as he stood in front of a trio of mirrors. Platinum's favorite detailer directed a flock of mechs as Platinum stood by to oversee it all and berate Starscream.

"I just cannot _believe_ the way you've let yourself go!" Platinum said. Again. "And to return here in such a state so close to the ball!" The noble huffed and crossed his arms over his chest, shifted his weight, tapped his foot... "Never again, Starscream. Do you hear me? I was young too. I remember the draw of slumming it, what an adventure it was to see those filthy things living in their squalor-"

Squalor, Platinum said, and Starscream rolled his optics as his 'carrier' ranted on. He was the top of his class at the most prestigious science academy on Cybertron, but _how dare_ the pretty bauble Platinum bought and paid for -and lied so boldly about carrying himself after seducing a honest-to-Primus Vosian (another lie)- want to be anything other than an obedient pet?! Starscream let the tirade roll off his overly shining wings. Oh, he looked incredible, but was it really necessary that he be polished to a literal mirror shine? He could see his reflected reflections in the plane of his left wing. The bits of him that were white were nearly blinding. Not that Starscream didn't enjoy being clean and polished and pretty. He was damn beautiful, and he certainly did like the attention it garnered him, but Starscream liked it on his _own_ terms. Not for Platinum's machinations and manipulations.

He could argue, Starscream knew, but honestly, he was just tired. It would take too much effort and energy, and he knew he'd need both to get through the night. Midterms had only just finished. His last days and nights had been spent studying and taking the exams. In fact, had he not finished those tests, no matter how Platinum had railed and ranted, Starscream would not have come home for this ridiculous party.

"The d'Ligiers will be in attendance tonight," Platinum said, the shift in topic drawing Starscream's attention. "They're bringing the young Mirage along, and I expect you to be on your best behavior. I will not have it said that my heir is corrupting or disrespecting theirs." A beat. "Are you even listening to me, Starscream!"

"Occasionally," Starscream replied with a smirk aimed at Platinum's reflection.

"I will have none of that sass tonight," Platinum said, voice dark in a way which was meant to be intimidating but hadn't worked on Starscream since he was barely into his first upgrades.

"Understood, carrier. I'll be sure to keep my distance from you this evening."

Platinum growled, but he, too, knew when _not_ to start an argument. Instead, he took his frustrations out on the detailing team. "How much longer? We must both still dress."

Ugh... Capes and jewelry. Alright, the jewelry wasn't so bad, but Starscream hated the capes. Platinum refused to deal with Vos for a proper cape which fit over Starscream's wings as the textiles guild refused to make one of appropriate materials for one not of the Vosian nobility. Also, Platinum's coy refusal to answer which so-called noble Vosian he'd seduced had not endeared him to those mechs. The fact that no one in Vos was owning up didn't raise suspicion in Iacon, but Starscream had made the mistake of going to Vos only once under his own true credentials. Platinum's lies were known there, and they had _not_ been pleased to meet Starscream. They knew, as Starscream had learned from Platinum's own mouth, that Starscream was the product of the pet Seekers the Towerlings kept. He lived the lie because to do anything else until he was a fully degreed scientist was political and social suicide.

One day, however, Starscream would be free of this nonsense. He'd be renowned and famous for his mind, not Platinum's lies and status.

"-find you a mate."

That _snapped_ Starscream's attention to Platinum. "Absolutely not."

"You're old enough," Platinum said as the detailers moved off and the butler led the servants in with capes and glimmering jewels. "Perhaps having a mate would settle you some. I grow weary of you running about so wild. I supposed it is in your nature. Your bloodline-"

"Shall we talk about my bloodline, carrier?" Starscream sneered. That did bring Platinum up short. It was the one thing Starscream had over his so-called carrier. Starscream would be loathe to use it, but if he exposed Platinum's lie, neither of them would recover socially. Platinum wouldn't risk it, but Starscream tried not to use it too often. He didn't want Platinum calling his bluff- not that it was one, but... no, not yet.

Platinum heaved a put-upon sigh. "We will have this conversation one day, Starscream. You are my heir. You will one day need one of your own."

Starscream gave Platinum his sweetest smile, voice baby-bright and adoring. "Not for a long time, I hope, carrier."

The butler was clever enough to eye Starscream, but Platinum seemed to think he'd won. He smiled and let himself be adorned, and said no more beyond making his jewelry choices. Starscream let it go for now.

Mate. Primus in the Pits.

And maybe... well, no maybe about it. Starscream wanted to find his sparkmate, not just have a bondmate. It was romantic and foolish, but Starscream wanted his spark to tingle when his sparkmate and he first touched. They said it was unmistakable, those who had experienced it. Starscream wanted to believe that Primus had made someone just for him, that if he was strong, if he was determined and steadfast in his search, if he traveled and looked far and wide, that he'd find _the one_ who was meant for him. All the love he'd lacked would be made up for in that single touch.

~ | ~

"Don't laugh!" Nitro cried and whapped Blurr's shoulder. "Don't you want a sparkmate?"

Blurr shook his head, optics on Nitro in the mirror. "Romantic nonsense, Nos. Think of all the mechs we've fragged. All the ones we've danced with at the after parties. All the mechs on our maintenance and medical teams." He lifted his arms as directed so the detailer could get at the pipes in his sides. Heat buzzed and settled between Blurr's legs as the sensitive area was buffed to a bright shine. "Plenty have made my array tingle and heat, but not my spark. Besides, it's a Towerlings party. I've met all of them. _And_ ," he added when Nitro opened his mouth, "we're Racers. Bonding means retirement, and frag that."

Nitro pouted at Blurr. "I want a sparkmate."

"That's why you're not number one," Blurr said with a grin and dropped a hand on Nitro's shoulder as he turned, his detailing done. "Need to focus on what's really important. Thanks, Jax," he added to the detailer and offered a cred chip as a tip. "Perfect job as always, my mech."

"Thank you," Jax said and crouched to gathered up his things. "But ya know..." A sly grin was cast up at Blurr. "I thought just like you until I touched Zipline's arm. It's not a 'tingle' like they say. It was a fraggin' lightning bolt to my spark." He stood, tool kit in one hand, the other poking a finger at Blurr. "It'll get ya when ya least expect it. And Primus likes fraggin' with us non-believers."

Blurr laughed, clapped a hand on Jax's shoulder, and strode past him toward the exit. "Yeah, well, Primus can just wait. I've got things to do first."

~

"Blurr! Darling, there you are!"

Blurr braced himself as Platinum hurried over, arms thrown wide for the expected embrace. Blurr smiled his perfect smile, kissed cheeks, and let Platinum hook their arms together to guide Blurr to a cluster of the most wealthy and influential of the nobility. Platinum jabbered, but Blurr's attention was caught and held by the Vosian in their midst. He was impossible not to notice, standing a head taller than Blurr, who was considered on the taller end of the spectrum by Towers standards- average by Racer, but Blurr prided himself on that being the only average thing about himself.

Blurr decided then and there that was the mech he was bedding tonight.

"Of course you remember Nebulos and Polaris," Platinum said, and Blurr shook hands with Nebulos and winked at his mate. "This is their heir, Mirage," Platinum continued. "Mirage, I'm sure a young athlete such as yourself recognizes my Racer, but this is The Blurr."

"Nice to meet you," Blurr said with the appropriate bow toward the heir. He let his gaze sweep the mech. Pretty. Dainty, like all Towerlings were. To Mirage's credit, he didn't blush, and his gold optics held a bit of appraisal themselves.

Mirage would make a nice backup berth partner, Blurr thought. Or perhaps a second one if Blurr exhausted the Vosian.

"Now quickly, before he tries to run off again," Platinum said, laughing, but he had that subtle edge to his tone Blurr had come to recognize as irritation. "Blurr, I'd like to introduce you to my own heir, Starscream. Starscream, this is The Blurr."

Blurr bowed again, but he let his gaze all but rake the mech. Starscream smirked. "Blurr," he murmured, voice a sweet and low tenor. Blurr wanted to hear it break over a climatic scream.

"Nice to meet you," Blurr purred in return as he rushed through his memories, but Platinum had never mentioned a creation. "How is it we've never met before?"

Starscream opened his mouth, but Platinum answered. "Starscream travels a lot. Restlessness is common in Vosians."

Blurr smiled and nodded, but that edge was still there. "So I've heard." Starscream's expression soured, but his optics were on his creator not Blurr.

And then Platinum called out to another noble, and Blurr was hauled along like the object he knew his sponsor saw him as. One last glance was tossed back toward Starscream, but he was speaking to Mirage and not looking at Blurr. Shame that.

~

It took Blurr a solid fragging _hour_ to escape Platinum, and once he did, he fled to the balcony for some fresh, cool air. Only he was not alone.

"Pretty night," Blurr offered and settled against the railing at a polite distance from his sponsor's heir.

Starscream didn't bother to look up from his position overlooking the gardens below. A fine crystal flute, only half full of equally fine blue high grade, dangled from infinitely fine, slender fingers. "Certainly less stuffy out here," he said.

Blurr grinned at the sardonic tone and dared reply, "Are you a possession as well then?"

Sharp, crimson optics snapped to Blurr's face. "Bought and paid for," Starscream answered. "I'll be free eventually though. What about you? Did you know just what you were signing when you put your name on his contract?"

"No idea." Blurr drained his high grade and set the dainty crystal on the floor. "I apparently signed it before the training accident that wiped my memory." He gave Starscream a wink and wiggled the fingers of his left hand at him. "Really must've fragged my relays because it looks nothing like my current signature." This was _dangerous_ territory, but there was something about Starscream that drove Blurr to new levels of bold. He'd never dared say such things to anyone else. If Platinum caught the slightest whiff of Blurr suspecting he'd never signed that contract with his own hand- Well. Accidents happened all the time. "Luckily for me, I _like_ being number one, and Platinum's wealth makes that possible. The little annoyances are worth it in the end."

Starscream scowled. "Lucky you then."

"Want to frag him off though?" Blurr asked and playfully slid himself closer along the rail.

"How would we go about that?" Starscream glanced back toward the doorway where the delicate, sheer fabric curtains hung and billowed in the night breeze. No one was there, and they weren't talking loudly enough to be overheard as it was.

"Well, these things always turn into orgies later." Blurr snickered at the repulsed expression Starscream made. "I was thinking I'd skip that and warm your berth instead. He's already expressed an expectation that I spend time with him tonight, but how could I be so rude as to turn down his own heir?"

Starscream snorted, indelicate, and locked his gaze on Blurr. "So you get to avoid whoring yourself to my darling carrier, and I get... what? His ire tomorrow when he finds you? I'm not sure why you'd think that's a deal I'd be interested in."

"You get me."

The burst of laughter made Blurr grin and tilt his head a bit. It was an ugly laugh, bitter and very clearly mocking Blurr himself. "Think highly of yourself, don't you?"

Blurr smiled and decided he liked this mech. "Of course I do. There's not a mech in this entire manor who doesn't want me." He paused and winked. "Except you, I guess. Alas, I guess I'll go find my backup plan then." Blurr straightened, still smiling and amused. Primus, he'd never been turned down before and it actually made him want the Vosian more. He gave his head a shake. "Have a good night, Starscream," Blurr said and swung a hand out to pat the mech's shoulder as he stepped away.

Only from the stormless sky, invisible to all optics, lightning grounded itself out on Blurr's spark. He gasped, stumbling, one hand coming in to clutch at his chest plating over his spark while the other buzzed and pulsed where it remained on Starscream's shoulder.

"What..?" Starscream gasped, and Blurr managed to move his gaze back to the Vosian. "You..."

Blurr shook his head. "I'm going to murder Jax," he said softly.

Starscream laughed, the sound light and _honest_. "Oh, this is _too_ perfect. That fragger is going to have fits, and there's nothing he can do about it!"

"I can't bond!" Blurr cried suddenly and ripped his hand away from Starscream, nearly falling on his aft as he took a few quick steps back. Horror filled him. "A Racer can't bond and race!" He shook his head, and distantly wondered if this was that 'panicking' other mechs had described. Spark pulsing madly, vents overtaxed but his body still overheating- it was decidedly unpleasant.

"Hey!" Strong hands gripped Blurr tight by the upper arms and gave him a little shake. "We don't _have_ to bond right away, you idiot."

The tension dumped out of Blurr's body and he straightened in offense. "I'm not an idiot!"

"Primus, that's what you hone in on?" Starscream eased his hold but didn't completely let go. "You wanted to frag him off? Well, here's our chance. Let's go announce it right now."

"Are you crazy?" Blurr asked, and he meant it. Was this mech completely insane? "If we announce it, everyone will know!"

One optic ridge arched, and Starscream's mouth twisted a bit to the side like he was trying not to smile but was also annoyed. "That was the notion." When all Blurr did was stare, Starscream heaved a sigh and explained as if he was speaking to a youngling. A particularly dense youngling.

"Just before this little soiree, Platinum was speaking about how he wanted me to leave my position at the Academy and settle down like a proper little ornament and bond someone of his choosing all for the sake of his status." Starscream pulled, and Blurr followed his apparent sparkmate to a nearby bench and sat when he was tugged downward. "We don't need to bond right away. You're _the_ top Racer in the circuit. Every race you win elevates Platinum. He won't want to give that up. However, if we don't announce this right away, loudly, to all those who are his equal and even of higher social rank, he _will_ find a way to get rid of you, and he _will_ find a way to force me into a bond of his choosing."

Starscream shook his head and gave a soft huff of laughter. "I've wanted to find my sparkmate since I was a sparkling and learned they existed. The fact that it's you, and that that will glitch Platinum, is just a bonus."

Blurr cycled his vents. Primus, but he really hated these kinds of games. He understood the rules and generally moved within them, breaking them just enough when he could get away with it because he _could_ get away with it now and then as a randy, energetic breed of mech. But being the sparkmate of a noble's sole heir- one as beautiful and rare as the Vosian sitting beside Blurr? No. And Blurr's popularity wouldn't save him. There were other top Racers in the past who fell from their pedestals straight into the gutters. Blurr didn't want to be one of them. He didn't see a way out of it though, and when he tried to imagine walking away and trying to forget this, something in his spark ached.

"How do we play this?" Blurr asked and met his sparkmate's gaze with a steady one of his own.

Starscream's smirk was a wicked and delightful thing. Then his sudden kiss shot electricity throughout Blurr's whole body.

~ | ~

Platinum gasped and blinked as the lighting suddenly burst to full overhead. That was _not_ -

The thought was cut short by Starscream and Blurr, both smiling widely, optics on each other even as they all but stumbled to the center of the ballroom floor.

"I've found my sparkmate!" Starscream announced, his voice more giddy and euphoric than Platinum had ever heard.

Gasps filled the room as Starscream tugged a laughing Blurr up against him and kissed him... _deeply_. For his part, Blurr melted into it, soft and passive and completely out of character for how he usually behaved during the orgies.

Platinum stood in disbelief, unable to move or speak as snippets of gossip rained down around him.

"An heir with a Racer?"

"I know! What a scandal!"

"I hope this means my Lightning will have a shot at first place now."

"What will this mean for the Vosians? I can't imagine they'll be happy their prince is bonding to a groundling."

"Carrier!" Starscream all but squealed just before Platinum found himself swept up and spun around in a wide circle. His feet met the ground, and Platinum was left staring up into the menace's glowingly happy face. Starscream's field was a riot of unrestrained, unhidden joy. "You were just saying you wished me to bond, that it was time! I'm sorry I ever doubted you! I've found my sparkmate!" he cried loudly, and Platinum was abandoned just as quickly as he'd been attacked with such an undignified embrace so Starscream could grab up Blurr and spin him around and around. The Racer's legs swung out as he laughed and clung, Starscream spinning and 'dancing' them all around the center of the ballroom.

Shock faded quickly from Platinum's guests, and all too soon they were all cheering wildly and happy congratulations were shouted to the new couple.

Platinum bore the rest of the night as best he could despite everyone else believing this was such a wonderful thing. Throughout the night he learned a few things. Starscream fully intended to pursue his degrees, much to Blurr's hearty approval, as Blurr wasn't at all ready to give up racing yet. They were sparkmates, but they could wait just a little while to be bondmates. They laid out their whole plan. Shamelessly. And it was only Platinum who doubted the truth of it.

~ | ~

Platinum visibly braced himself as he entered the hall and spotted Starscream.

"I hear there are ways for medics to tell once sparkmates have touched. Something about the markings the flare leaves on the inside of one's spark crystal? I've called one. I hear he's one of the best. Blurr and I won't have our relationship marred by doubt." Especially after Starscream had spent the night getting to know his Intended in every way as well as soothing away the Racer's fears regarding his career. They both knew Starscream had all the power he needed to rip Blurr from the tracks, and Starscream suspected the only thing which would truly convince his sparkmate would be time.

Platinum managed to unstick his tongue and shook his head, optics pale and face drawn. He was probably ridiculously hung-over. "How long have you known? When did you really meet?"

At this, Starscream laughed, genuinely surprised. "My darling carrier," he said in as sweet and chiding a tone as he could manage. "You introduced us yourself for the first time. That was no act. And then," he laughed again, shaking his own head a little, "that little brat found me on the balcony last night after escaping you to try to seduce me. When I shot him down, he laughed, slapped his hand on my arm friendly as could be, and my spark woke up and screamed in joy."

"I do not need to continue sponsoring him," Platinum sniffed and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Of course not," Starscream replied, still smiling. "I even imagine there are some of the nobility who are just as appalled as you are at the idea of a noble heir bonding to a lowly Racer. However, there are plenty, as we all saw last night, who will support us. Unless," he added, tone brightening, "you wish to tell everyone a new origin story about me. But I can't see that going very well for you."

"Be gone, Starscream," Platinum said, and in a surprisingly open and honest gesture, scrubbed tiredly at his face. "And stop this nonsense in regards to questioning your origins. You've degrees to finish, and I'm sure your Intended won't wish to wait forever."

"Why carrier, is that approval of our future bond?"

Platinum glared through his fingers. "Yes. Now get out of my house, and take your Intended with you. I want silence today, and you're never silent." Bitter and ugly, and far too honest for something outside a shouting match, but Platinum really had been neatly boxed in. The best part was that Starscream really hadn't orchestrated it. This was all Primus, and even if they did disapprove, no one would- _could_ interfere now, especially after the medic examined Blurr and Starscream.

"Mm..." Starscream hummed and eased himself back a step. He could be gracious for the time being. He'd just won two of their worst fights in a single, perfect moment of discovery after all. "Go back to berth, creator. I'll send someone up with a cure for that hang-over for you."

Platinum sighed and turned back toward his door. "Thank you, Starscream." The words held a grudging note, but it was replaced by the far more familiar tone of 'indulgent parent'. "But do be quiet today. Carrier's head is very unhappy. It's made me quite snappish, I think."

The desired snort was quashed, and Starscream murmured back just as sweetly, "Of course, carrier. Now get some rest." He turned as the door was shut, and tensed as Blurr appeared from around the corner.

"Please tell me we won't live here until after you take over the family?" Blurr asked with a wry smirk of his own. "I'm not sure I can survive if I have to live so guarded all the time."

Or that close to Platinum- went unsaid but heard loud and clear all the same.

Starscream slid his arm around his sparkmate's -Primus, how he loved to think that!- back and guided him toward the stairs. "I think a nice little apartment of our own would suit us much better. In fact, with the betrothal already announced, I see no reason we shouldn't just move in together now."

"It'd get me out of the dorms," Blurr agreed and looped his arm around Starscream's waist. "Somewhere about halfway between the training tracks and the Academy?"

"Sounds fair." Starscream dropped a kiss on a pretty helm wing and felt his spark soar as Blurr smiled up at him. He had always had his plans and dreams, the things he wanted in his future and out of life, but they had never felt... solid. Now he had a firm path to follow, and he looked forward to really getting to know his sparkmate and add Blurr's plans to it.


End file.
